the_godsblood_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughter to Dragons-Chapter Two
Valfrea is pleased to find her half-brother but is disappointed when she learns that he knows very little about why their father wanted to meet with her. They decide to retrace his footsteps together so try to figure out what was so important. Summary About a day after activating the tracking beacon, Valfrea finds Rune in an ancient auldic ruin, collecting information and translations for his codex on deciphering the auldic language and runography. She finds him recording a tracing taken from a wall so he can translate it later. He is pleased to see her but surprised to find her alone and asks where their father is. She explains what she found at their meeting point and that she had hoped her might know what happened since he was the last to see him. Rune says that he hasn't seen their father for a few weeks now, but he knew that he was trying to get in contact with her. She asks if he knew what it was about and he explains that he believes it had to do with the prophecy and the elven cult but he doesn't know any more than that. Disappointed that it appears Rune doesn't know any more than she does, she tells him of her plan to retrace his footsteps. He agrees that is the most logical place to start and states that he will be joining her. Normally she would reject any help as an unwelcome tagalong, but she welcomes her half-brother and is relieved that he seems just as worried as she. He requests a few hours to pack his belongings and tells her he knows of a good place to start: they visited a small imperial outpost when they were last together a few weeks ago. It was from there that they split up. Perhaps someone has seen something out of the ordinary, related either to Hakkon or the elven cult. He suggests that if they find one they might well find the other. Valfrea agrees and prepares herself for entering human settlements. From her bag, she pulls out about a dozen wooden amulets and bracelets, all carved with runes. These were crafted by Rune's mother from the wood of her goddess's sacred tree to glamour her, hiding her true appearance. She begins the task of placing each one in their specific points on her body and when she placed the last around her neck, she felt the glamour appear. Though she would always see herself in a reflection, she knew her glamoured appearance to be a plain, though tall, average looking woman with sun-tanned skin, dark brown, frizzy hair, brown eyes, and an overall completely forgettable appearance. She begins planning the trip to the outpost while waiting for Rune. When he appears, he flinches when he looks at her and says that always gives him a headache when she wears those because he can see both her true appearance and the glamoured visage. She remarks that he dislikes wearing it, but she desires the ability to move throughout the world unheeded. They begin their journey back to the outpost and she catches him up on what has happened since they parted a few months ago when Hakkon called for him. Appearing Characters * Valfrea Dragonheart * Rune Characters Mentioned * Hakkon Dragonheart * Bayliniah * Frea, Valfrea's alias